


Space Between

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2018, Apologies, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Grounding, M/M, Nightmares, Post Season 6, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, phantom limb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith shouldn't be so scared. But after that fateful day, it's unfortunately something that keeps him up at night.For Sheith Month. Prompt 7 - Royalty // Clones





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is inspired by Sia’s “Space Between.” Because ow.

_He shouldn’t be so scared._

_Keith_ shouldn’t be looking at these memories with great terror. He shouldn’t feel a sense of dread where even the smallest things remind him of this event.

But unfortunately, he is.

When he remembers seeing that entire row of clones, all hooked up to machines as if they were all waiting for the right moment to be released, his stomach flips endlessly. He hates that it does this to him and that he’s traumatized by it. Because he loves Shiro. And the clones in the room and the monster that ended up fighting him technically wasn’t the real him. There’s no reason for him to be scared. And yet…

He hates to think about the fact that all the clones still hooked up appeared healthy. There were no white tufts in their hair, no scars on the bridges of their noses, and more specifically, there were no Galra arms on any of them. They all appeared to be in perfect health. Did they all have to re-experience the horrific events that led to the way Shiro looked now?

Even if it wasn’t the real him, he still had to fight him. He was nearly killed by him. He had to cut Shiro’s arm off to stop him. They nearly fell to their deaths, where Keith didn’t hesitate to give in to his fate if it meant that he didn’t have to let Shiro go. Anyone would be scared as hell in his situation, but that doesn’t make him feel any less guilty for feeling that way.

He was grateful that he was ready for it, and that he was prepared for what that witch was going to make Shiro say to break him. He knew ahead of time, and he was able to get the upper hand.

But sometimes, nightmares don’t work that way.

He needs to wake up, but it’s hard to get his mind off of this memory. He can’t get over how rough Shiro was and how much it hurt, both physically and mentally.

“S-Shiro… please,” he strained while trying to use his blade to counteract Shiro’s. His strength seemed to be amplified. “Y-you’re my brother.” Even in memory, it didn’t seem to get through to him to call Shiro his brother. He knew what would, and he spent _years_ fighting it, but Shiro needed to hear it.

“I love you.”

In memory, Shiro hesitated. He processed these words, even if it was only for a moment that he did. It was the one thing that the witch didn’t expect him to say that could get through to Shiro.

But this was a dream.

In his nightmares, Shiro didn’t hesitate. He almost never did, and he was reliving the pains in his face as the burning hot blade seared at his skin. And an impression grew more and more, with Keith’s strength fading as Shiro was grinning down at him with this snarling, awful smile.

\--

 _Keith finally wakes up, drenched in_ sweat and his entire body trembling. He shoots right out of bed, failing to muffle his startled scream as he realizes that what he experienced wasn’t real. But he can see it every time he closes his eyes.

He forces himself to keep them open, despite how much they burn. But it’s worth that pain so that he doesn’t have to see that metallic, purple tinge in Shiro’s eyes again as he’s glaring down at him with a look that he’s _never_ given Keith before.

_“I should’ve abandoned you, just like your parents did!”_

_“Actually, neither of us are leaving.”_

Keith’s lip quivers. He shouldn’t be feeling this way… He shouldn’t be feeling so terrified.

_“Just let go, Keith!”_

He turns his head, hoping that his cry didn’t startle his lover beside him. His now white hair was bright in the room, as the moonlight gave it this night sheen. He can see his metal-plated shoulder, too, and what remained of Haggar’s hold on him. This is the _real_ Shiro. This is his Shiro.

But the one in his nightmare was just as much of a part of his life as the one lying right next to him is.

Just like he was dreading, Shiro ends up waking up. He looks over at Keith with a frown, blinking the sleep away from his eyes and almost immediately sitting up. “Keith?” He turns his body to face him. “Keith, are you alright?”

When he reaches his hand out, it’s to try and touch him with his right arm out of reflex. And even with the arm not being there, just remembering what Keith had to do to stop him made him flinch back. Just a fraction, as his mind was racing, but it’s enough to get Shiro to falter. He knows what his nightmare was about.

“Keith…” He can’t bring himself to move closer to him in the bed. “Keith, I’m so sorry…”

“Shiro,” he stammers, trying to keep his crying at bay. He didn’t mean to make him feel upset.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats again, his voice wavering as he cautiously attempts to move closer again. Keith does nothing to stop him. He wants his comfort, most of all. “I’m so sorry.”

Keith turns their bedside lamp on, illuminating their scars and their tear-stained faces. Shiro’s hand trembles as he touches his cheek. He’s feeling the still healing burns there from his blade. His throat tightens, and Keith just keeps his eyes on Shiro’s. He wants to see his real, soothingly cool eyes looking back at him.

“I-I did this to you…”

“No.” Keith shakes his head, taking a shaky breath to relax. “That wasn’t you. N-no matter what type of nightmare I wake up from, I know that the man that fought me wasn’t you.”

They both dried each other’s eyes. “B-but still…”

Keith doesn’t have it, and he moves closer, calming himself down. Him getting worked up isn’t doing Shiro any favors. “Shiro, I’m sorry too. I have to work through this, okay? This isn’t your fault. I’ll never blame you.”

He hears his shuddering shy while he’s kissing over the burn scar. Keith holds his head and keeps him there, hoping that he could prevent him breaking down.

“I love you…” It’s softer than the way he’s said it in his memory. He needs to hear this again now more than ever. “I _love_ you, Shiro.”

“I-I love you.” Shiro places another careful kiss over the scar. “And you don’t have to work through this alone. Okay. We can work together.”

He smiles faintly at that, his nerves winding down. “Yeah. We can…”

They look at each other, and as Keith reaches to turn the lamp off once more, they keep close and kiss slowly. They’re both exhausted, but they will help each other with that, too.

“Can I hold you?” Shiro asks, hesitating.

“Of course, you can…” Keith guides them both to lie down, and he finds himself snuggling up with his head resting on his chest. Shiro’s arm wraps around him and keeps him warm. Keith lets him take the covers tonight, and with another kiss on his skin, he feels his eyes droop.

Even with Shiro having clones, he was still able to find out more about the love of his life. The clone taught him things that he would’ve had to pry out of the real Shiro if he wanted to know these secrets. And in death, Shiro was still there beside him to make sure that he could get through anything life through at him.

And most importantly, he has him back now. Completely and wholly, and Keith couldn’t be happier that now Shiro can continue to live his life to the fullest without running himself ragged. He was so happy to be a part of that, and he will continue to be for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [sheith blog](http://coming-home-to-you.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
